diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
John McClane on Die Hard
This is a description of John McClane's actions during Die Hard. Die Hard Arriving in LA As the plane was landing the runway in the LAX airport, McClane was clinching on the armrest uncomfortably. The passenger seating next to him and knows that McClane doesn't like flying and suggests to make fists with his toes on carpet while barefoot to cure his jetlag. As they stopped, the passenger noticed a gun on him, McClane tells him that he's a cop for 11 years as he took a large teddy bear with him as a Christmas gift to his family and left the plane. As McClane was walking from the baggage claim to arrivals, he sees the sign with is name and came to the chauffer holding it. Argyle, the limo driver, is assigned to drive him to Nakatomi Plaza, where his estranged wife Holly works. Argyle tells him it's his first time driving a limo and McClane replies that it's his first time riding one. As McClane rides up front of the limousine while place the teddy bear in the back seat, Argyle says that he used to drive a cab and used to chatting with people. Argyle asked about the problems with his wife. McClane says that she has a good job and moved to Los Angeles while John stayed behind in New York since he was a cop to deal with some open cases, but he unofficially expected her to fail. Then they arrived in the 35-story Nakatomi Plaza. Arglye offers McClane that he'll wait by the parking garage to be cretain that he will take him and Holly home or to drive him to the hotel if things between them don't work out. McClane enters the building and is met by the Nakatomi Security Guard and looks at the computer screen to find Holly. He finds out that she changed to her madien name Gennero and sees that she's in the 30th floor, where the party is being held. McClane took the elevator to the 30th floor where the party is held in the foyer. McClane was walking around the area and is met with Joe Takagi, President of Nakatomi Trading and Holly's boss. Takagi shows McClane to Holly's office and he sees the office door is named H.M. Gennero. They see Harry Ellis, a businessman who's in charge of international development who was obviously snorting cocaine. Takagi introduces Ellis to McClane and Ellis says he heard a lot about him. McClane tells Ellis he missed "some", knowing that he snorted cocaine. Then Holly enters to her office and sees John. The two jilted lovers give each other a subtle greeting at the office. Ellis tells John that Holly just closed the biggest deal in the company's history and received a Rolex watch for it. John knows Ellis has got an eye on her. He asked Holly where he can clean up and she's lead him to Ellis' office where a private bathroom is at. At the private bathroom, McClane was washing up as they we're talking. McClane says he could stay with a old friend of his who retired from the NYPD. Holly suggests that he'll stay in the spare bedroom in their house to make it easy for their kids, Lucy and John Jr.. They comment how much they missed each other, but quickly begin arguing about Holly's decision to move to California and changing her last name to Gennero. Then Holly's pregnant secretary, Ginny, comes in and tells her that Takagi request her to join the party and make a speech. Holly left the office as McClane went back to wash up, displeased with himself with their latest argument. Nakatomi Plaza Takeover McClane was making fists with his toes like the passenger told him too earlier and was surprised that it's working to help with his jetlag. Then he calls Argyle and tells him that the decision on where to go is not there yet. Then he somehow got disconnected. McClane then heard gunfire and people screaming. He takes his Beretta 92 pistol and peeks in at the door. McClane sees a group of terrorists rounding up everyone on the floor. He was about to be spotted by James, one of the terrorists, when he got distracted. McClane slips out of the floor and ran upstair. He opened the door to the 31st floor and he sees two men pushing some equipment. He then ran to the uncompleted 32nd floor and went to the phone to try and call the police, but sees that they cut the phone lines and contemplates on his next move. McClane checks the 33rd floor and see it's full of computers. He went upstairs and looks at the 35th floor and sees three men, Uli, Marco and Heinrich, loading missiles in that floor. He went back downstairs and to the 34th floor. He sees three men, including the leader and two men, Karl and Tony taking Joe Takagi to the conference room where their technical expert Theo. He quietly the room with his pistol leveled and listens to part of the conversation while hiding under the table. McClane witnesses the leader executed Takagi. When he sees that they we're about to leave, McClane makes a noise as he quickly bolts away and hid in a office before they could find them. McClane rushes back to 32nd floor and curses at himself. After seeing a fire sprinkler above him, he comes up with a plan to pull the fire alarm. After doing so, McClane celebrates when he sees appoarching fire trucks. But when he sees them shutting off their sirens and turning around, he gets angry that the terrorists had call it off. Then he sees Tony coming to him. As he hid from him, McClane turns on a power saw to distract him and points his gun at him. McClane starts a fight with Tony while holding him from behind. They went through the stairway, fell down some stairs and McClane breaks Tony's neck, killing him. McClane takes Tony's Heckler & Koch MP5machine gun and it magazines, as well as a CB radio and a lighter. He places Tony in the elevator and tried to put on his shoes, but finds out that they are too small, while saying to himself that he killed a terrorist with feet smaller than his sister's. He's see a Santa hat and smiles as he has a way to taunt them and writes the message "Now I have a machine gun. Ho Ho Ho" on Tony's shirt. After using a pipe to unlocked the elevator doors and a shrewdriver to hold it open, McClane goes on top of the elevator and listens in as the terrorists see Tony's body, which shocks them. The leader, identified as Hans Gruber as McClane heard his first name, read his message. Then McClane hears that Hans has to tell Karl that his brother is dead. He writes down the the possible number of men, as well as the names of Hans and Karl on his wrist with a black marker. Then they moved the elevator up to the top floor and McClane had to duck down to avoid getting hit by the elevator overheard steel beam. He climbs out of it and exits the elevator shaft to the roof access of the building. Warning the Police McClane to the roof of the Nakatomi Plaza. After seeing the roof is cleared, he calls in the radio and yells out that terrorists has seized the building and holding people hostage. The dispatcher just chided him that he's using a channel that's reserved for emergency calls, which McClane yells at her to send help. Then Karl, along with Franco and Fritz, fired at him. McClane eludes gunfire back retreating away from them and firing at them. He fires at the locked closet door to get it open and sees a ventilation fan there. He fires at the entrance to distract the terrorists pursuing him. He blocks the fan with his machine gun and climbs through it. He quickly climbs down the ladder and went to the elevator since the exit is blocked by Fritz. He went to the elevator shaft, but sees the elevators are too far down below. He then forces the vent grate open. He extends the stock of the gun as a makeshift anchor to climb down the shaft with the gun's sling. But then it gives out, allowing to fall two vents down and grabs vent to prevent him from falling further. He climbs to that vent and uses the lighter to see in. As he crawls into the vents, he sees Karl searching for him. After Karl fires his Steyr AUG rifle into the vents, it came close of hitting McClane. As Karl searches for the man who killed his brother, Tony, by using his gun's muzzle to press into the vents to search for him, McClane quietly turns the safety off on his pistol, hoping that Karl wouldn't find him. Then Fritz calls out to Karl that a cop car has arrived and Karl left, much to McClane's relief. As he exited the dirty vent, McClane went to the conference room where Takagi was killed. He sees a police car arriving on the entry of the building. After awhile, he sees the cop pulled over to the stop and went inside the building. Realizing that terrorists may be deceiving that cop, McClane bashes the window with the chair that was spotted by James, who warned Heinrich on radio. As McClane continued to bashed the window with the chair, he sees Marco coming at him and points his pistol at him. As Marco was feighing surrender, Heinrich appeared behind Marco and yells out to get down. McClane fires two rounds at Heinrich, killing him before McClane duck in the conference table. As Marco kept firing his machine gun at McClane until he was pinned at the end of the table. As Marco was reloading and advicing him to don't hesitate when he tries to kill someone, Marco fires his pistol through the table, killing Marco and thanks him for the advice afterwards. Then McClane went back to the window, he was dismayed when the cop is leaving after being decieved by Eddie, a terrorist disguised as a Nakatomi security guard. But has a idea to warn the cop, he tossed Marco's body out of the window and it landed on the hood of his car. As the cop, Sgt. Al Powell, reserved fast and was fired upon, McClane says "Welcome to the Party, pal." Then the police have arrived and have sealed off the building. Then McClane checks in on the radio to Hans, taunting him that he killed Tony, Marco and Heinrich, the latter whose name he didn't know, and mentions the name of Karl and Franco while looking at Heinrich's bag. Hans checks in on McClane, assuming that he's a security guard. McClane taunts him that he's not a security guard. When Hans asked who he was, McClane says to him, "Just a fly in the ointment, Hans. The monkey in the wrench. The pain in the ass." As he said that, he finds the bag was carrying C4 explosives and it's detonators. Knowing that they will find him in the 34th floor, McClane began to head for the stairway as Hans contacts him again, not knowing his name. Hans asked McClane if he knew his name, who is he? Hans asked McClane if he's just some American who saw too many movies as a child or another orphan of a bankrupt who thinks he's John Wayne, Rambo or Marshal Dillon. McClane arrived in the doorway to the stairway as he replies to Hans that he's alway kind of partial to Roy Rogers. Hans asked his intruder does he really have a chance against him and his men. As McClane heard the elevator beeping sound, McClane taunts to Hans, "Yippee Ki Yay, Motherfucker" before leaving the floor. As McClane was reaching 33rd floor, he was contacted by Powell on the radio. McClane asked Powell if he was the guy in the car and Powell replies that he was the one in the car. McClane refuses to give out his name to Powell to maintain his cover and gives him the situation report about the whole takeover, despite Hans and his men listening in. Powell tells McClane that the LAPD will be on it and asked what to call him for now, which McClane tells him to call him "Roy". McClane sits down on the wall of the 33rd to rest for a bit and compose himself. Dropping C4 down below As he was about to smoke one of the terrorist's cigerates, he noticed that the spotlights outside are being turned on. Powell tells him to sit tight, but McClane tells him that these terrorists are heavily armed. He watches the actions by the Los Angeles SWAT team from the window. When he sees four SWAT officers coming in to the rear of the building, he yells out helplessly not to come in as they going to get themselves killed. Then he sees a RV tank coming in. McClane sees a elevator next to him is being used to go down and realized that they are going to use missiles at it. As the missile hits the tank, Hans tells James and Alexander to fire again, to which McClane angrily tells him to let the SWAT team pull back. Hans refuses to listen to McClane and tells him to hit the tank again. Outraged, McClane uses a fire axe to open the elevator door. He puts a C4 explosive block on a chair and sets a detonator on a C4 explosive block. McClane then pulls a computer screen off the cord and puts it on top of the C4 block. He tosses the chair down to the elevator shaft and it hits the elevator where James and Alexander are at, causing a huge explosion that destroys the entire second floor and killing James and Alexander. Then he sees a fireball coming at him from the elevator shaft and jumps out of the way, as the fireballs reaches the 33rd floor and rips through the open elevator door, causing minor damage. McClane checks in to Powell at the smoke-filled 33rd floor. Powell asked what happened in the second floor. McClane tells him that it was C4 explosives and asked if the building was on fire and Powell tells him it's not on fire, but it will need a paint job and a new load of glass. Powell also informs him that he killed two men in the blast. Deputy Police Chief Dwayne T. Robinson, angered by the explosion of the second floor, takes the radio from Powell and confronts McClane over his actions. But McClane, unhappy with Robinson's tone at him, insults Robinson and says he only speak to Powell. Powell tells McClane to hang in there. Identity Compromised As McClane was smoking an old cigeratte, McClane and Powell talk about their personel lives. Powell says that his wife is working on their first child and McClane replies to Powell that he has two kids as he looked at the pictures of himself with Holly, Lucy and John Jr. on his wallet. Hans interupts their radio converstation as he reveals to McClane that he knows who he is as he mentions his name. McClane, shocked that Hans knows his name, taunts that Sister Thresa called him McClane in the third grade & his friends called him John and he's neither. Hans tells McClane that someone wants to talk to him, claiming that a special friend with him at the party. As McClane prepared himself for the worst, he was surprised that it was Ellis on the radio. Ellis claims to try to some sense to him. McClane asked Ellis what has he told Hans and says that he told him he was an old friend who invited to the party. Somewhat releived that Ellis hasn't revealed Holly's identity to Hans, McClane tells Ellis that he should've been doing he is doing now. Ellis tells that Hans and his men want him to return the detonators or they'll kill him. McClane refused to do it and tells Ellis to give the walkie-talkie to Hans. McClane tries to tells Hans that Ellis doesn't know what kind of man he is like he does. McClane tells Hans that Ellis is not his friend and he just met him tonight and he tries to tell Ellis to do the same thing, saying these people will kill him. Ellis sticks to his pretending. Hans kills Ellis as McClane heard the sound of gunfire. Then he heard hostages screaming on the radio and Hans unhappily asks him where the detonators are. Hans tells McClane that he'll find someone he does care about sooner or later. McClane tells Hans to go fuck himself as he tried to compose after failing to save Ellis. As Hans was speaking to Deputy Chief Robinson on the radio that he has comrades-in-arms around the world imprisoned and wished to be released, McClane listens in and knows something isn't right. After the radio talk, McClane checks in with Powell and tells to beleive him that there was nothing he can do to save Ellis. Powell says it will cost both of their jobs if he's wrong. McClane tells Powell that Hans' demand doesn't make much sense to all that he's done now. Powell says that he's just a desk cop on his way back home when he rang. McClane left the 33rd floor as he admits to Powell about his driving ability, which impressed him. Close Encounter with Hans Violent revenge fight with Karl Saving the hostages Saving Holly and defeating Hans Epilogue Category:John McClane Category:Die Hard